Ep. 132 Eberron Reviewed 21
Eric, Jeff, and Philip get together once again to discuss the past arch, this time being Thrashing of Eras. Summary ; 0:01:18: Discussion of Ep. 124 Thrashing of Eras Chapter One. : 0:02:49: Philip and Jeff talk about leaving Oriana and Cassian behind. ; 0:05:53: Discussion of Ep. 125 Thrashing of Eras Chapter Two. : 0:06:23: Philip talks about keeping the pact from the Raven, and Beric's intentions with Emerald Claw. ; 0:08:05: Discussion of Ep. 126 Thrashing of Eras Chapter Three and Ep. 127 Thrashing of Eras Chapter Four. : 0:10:34: They talk about Pylas Talaer. ; 0:20:29: Discussion of Ep. 128 Thrashing of Eras Chapter Five and Ep. 129 Thrashing of Eras Chapter Six. : 0:32:21: Discussion of Erandis Vol. : 0:44:20: Philip talks about Beric's reaction to Urik bringing the shadar-kai to the fight. : 0:48:00: Discussion of the Raven's death. : 0:59:39: Discussion of Dedrick Beynar as the White Raven. ; 1:01:35: Discussion of Ep. 130 Thrashing of Era Chapter Seven and Ep. 131 Thrashing of Eras Chapter Eight. : 1:03:30: Discussion of the dream Strent sent Dex, and Connor's death. : 1:07:30: Philip talks about Erebus's revelation about the Silver Flame. ; 1:13:41: Listener Questions Listener Questions Q: Is Beric worried about Paulo staging an attack on Stormreach? I mean she could lose and be captured, and turned showing up in the finale as a mind controlled enemy? - Leoperd Beric is worried about almost everything, but there's nothing he can do about it. Q: Speaking of which why hasn’t the group run into more inspired agents given that got a while lot of people they can send out and seed through the world from Stormreach? - Leoperd The Inspired are everywhere; they've encountered many Inspired agents. Q: Will the group go after the petrified body of the Raven in dreadhold to finish off the Raven? - Leoperd If Beric goes after the Raven in the dreadhold, it will not be to kill her. Beric is done with assassinating people. Q: Is Rikard statted out like a PC? - Laura He's statted out two levels behind the party in DNDBeyond. Q: Since little is written about the interior of Aerenal, what sources of inspiration did you use, @ProPizzaPlatform2020? - Darrin If Tolkien and Tim Burton collaborated on an elf city—knowledgeable elves, but they're all dead. Q: Laura said that I had to ask a Vor question. So if he had to chose a superpower, what would it be? - Beka Philip's answer is the ability to see halfway through solid objects. That's what he would choose. Jeff thinks he would choose super speed reading.They insist that Vor does not in fact have both of these superpowers. Q: Is Dex going to build a new picnic table? - Laura He might try. He'll probably fail. It'll be made of rope. A macrame picnic table. Q: Was it a brain fart when it was mentioned that Dex grew up in Adar? - Kuul Dex is from Adar and saw his brothers sympathize with the Riedrans who have been trying to take over Adar for a while, and as they got more radicalized he moved further away from them. Q: Did Urik mean the Raven created all the sorrowsworn? Just wanted clarification since that would mean she started a long time ago. - Laura She created that army of sorrowsworn. The sorrowsworn are a natural occurring entity in Dolurrh from warped souls getting lost in the plane. Q: Did Eric take control of Feeblemind Booyah at all or was that all Randy? - Laura Don't put any of that evil on Eric. Trivia * The arch title is named for big figures from different eras clashing.0:32:38 References and Footnotes Category:Episodes Category:Listener Questions Category:Vor Lore